


Statues

by LadyBrooke



Series: Fëanorian Week [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Her sons were never her creations, because she gets to decide what happens to statues.6 linked drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fëanorian Week on Tumblr, Day 7, Nerdanel and Fëanor.

**Mahtan**

Her father is a smith, but he always takes the time to help her with her statues as much as he can (mother is better at sculpting, but worse at pointing out what is wrong).

When she’s done, he’ll let her explore his workshop to find gems to place on it if she wants, sapphires for the eyes and opals cascading down the sculpture like clothes.

Other times she leaves it blank, or grabs the crushed broken bits to have the sculpture trampling.

Whatever she does, he supports her.

She never makes a statue of him because he doesn’t leave.

**Marriage**

They get married and immediately spend time out in the forests of Valinor.

It’s a break – not just from the city, but from their works (if they are near a forge, Fëanáro will insist on just finishing this one idea, and she is not any better at staying away from sculpting).

They’re at their most content like this, at least for some time. And then they both get the urge to create again, and they go back to their lives and have their children, and never manage to go out into the wilderness as just the two of them again.

**Reunion**

She has countless reunions. Nephews return, then nieces, Nolofinwë, and Celebrimbor all come to see her eventually after their release from the Halls.

She meets new relatives as well, as Elrond ventures to meet her and brings his wife with him, and she sees in their eyes the knowledge that they all will be waiting until the breaking of the world to be reunited with all of their children again.  

She will wait for those reunions though, if only because there is nothing else she can do.

In the meantime, she will try to forgive them for making reunions necessary.

**Traveling**

She only goes to Formenos once.

She fears that if she lingers too long, Arafinwë’s court will decide it best she stays there permanently, getting rid of the last of Fëanáro’s family that still dwells in the city.

She travels through the house, picking up a few items that remind her of the best of her son’s – Maitimo’s letters to Findekáno, Makalaurë’s spare harp, Tyelkormo’s riding gear, Carnistir’s careful paperwork, Atarinkë’s circlet he made for Telperinquar, the twins’ paired hunting bows.

Lastly, she grabs her husband’s early notes from when they first married.

Then she begins the long journey back.

**Creation**

Her sons are not her greatest creations, no matter what they say in the city. She laughs at the idea that something she did not sculpt to the finest details could count as a creation at all.

They are their own people, and she cannot own them and keep them in the same way she does her statues, no matter how much she wishes sometimes that things were different with them.  

They make this painfully clear when she is left alone in Valinor with her statues, as her sons board ships they have killed for and follow her husband east.

**Healing**

Eventually she is able to look Olwë in the face again, and greet him as she once did when she searched for pearls on his beaches.

He greets her with a smile, somehow separating who she is from what they did, and says that he is glad she is healing from her wounds at last.

She agrees that she is, though some wounds will never completely heal.

He nods, and she remembers that he left his brothers behind to come to Valinor, the way her family has left her behind.

Some healing leaves scars, he says, staring east with her.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Even though the week is over, if inspiration hits and time allows, I still want to do Fëanor, Amrod, and Amras as separate sets of drabbles. 
> 
> So that's coming at some point, hopefully.


End file.
